


Hazy Eyes

by stellar_zombie



Series: The Misadventures of blind!frank [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blind!Frank, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_zombie/pseuds/stellar_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon Frankie,” Gerard groans, rolling his hips down against Frank’s. “Let me see your eyes c’mon.”</p><p>Frank shakes his head, yet he gasps at the feeling of Gerard’s hard on against his own. He’s still really shy when it comes to opening his eyes. Since the accident, Frank’s eyes have been a hazy, grey color. It’s been almost three years of blindness, but it still takes some coaxing from Gerard for Frank to open his eyes during any intimate act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Eyes

“C’mon Frankie,” Gerard groans, rolling his hips down against Frank’s. “Let me see your eyes c’mon.”

Frank shakes his head, yet he gasps at the feeling of Gerard’s hard on against his own. He’s still really shy when it comes to opening his eyes. Since the accident, Frank’s eyes have been a hazy, grey color. It’s been almost three years of blindness, but it still takes some coaxing from Gerard for Frank to open his eyes during any intimate act.

Gerard’s lips pause right below Frank’s belly button. “ _Baby_ ,” Gerard groans and palms Frank’s cock.

Frank finally opens his eyes after twenty seven minutes of kissing and grinding.

Gerard moans in response, tugging Frank’s dingy and washed out jeans off his hips. “Thank you,” he whispers. Frank looks down at Gerard, eyes distant. “You’re gorgeous,” Frank says softly.

Gerard chuckles. “Mmm. Says the blind man.”

Frank laughs and feels around for Gerard’s hair. When he finds it, Frank locks his fingers in the greasy strands. “I wasn’t always blind,” Frank counters. “Now suck me off.”

Gerard laughs and gets Frank’s erection out of his boxers. He licks his lips and watches Frank’s face. Frank looks the same. Same chicken pox scar, same perfectly shaped eyebrows (that he says he doesn’t wax but Gerard can see the red when he comes back from the salon) and same thin lips. The only thing that’s different is the fact that his eyes look dead. And trust Gerard, it’s hard to fuck your boyfriend when his eyes look dead and empty.

Gerard goes down on Frank, Frank pulling at his hair. “Oh fuck, Gerard,” he breathes, bucking his hips slightly.

Gerard’s cheeks hollow and he bobs his head. Frank’s got a weakness for Gerard’s mouth, and it barely takes ten minutes before he’s coming down Gerard’s throat, Gerard swallowing with a happy noise.

They then get naked and Gerard fucks Frank until he comes, panting and shaking. It takes a while, and he has to close his eyes so he doesn’t look into Frank’s dead, hazy ones.

 

 

 

When Gerard comes home a couple nights later, he’s late and reeking of alcohol and cologne.

Frank is still up, sitting on the couch and waiting for Gerard. “Why didn’t you call?” Frank asks, sadly.

“Just out,” he slurs his reply.

“Until 3 in the morning?” Frank whispers, turning his head to face Gerard’s general direction.

“Yeah. What the fuck do you care anyway?” Gerard snaps.

“Because you’re drunk and you stink of cologne – that’s not yours or mine and I don’t recognize it.”

Gerard groans. “Fuckin’ shut up with your Spidy senses,” he mocks.

Frank takes a slow breath. He knew it was coming. He fucking knew Gerard would cheat. “W-why?”

“Why _what_!?” Gerard yells.

“Why did you cheat on me?” Frank whispers.

“I can’t stand looking down at you while you’re sucking my cock and you have dead eyes. It’s a turn off.”

Frank feels his heart fall.

 

 

 

Frank wakes up and he’s on the couch, Gerard recovering from a hangover. He wants to be mad at Gerard but he can’t be.

And when Gerard comes downstairs in tears, Frank holds him and listens to Gerard ramble and sob about how he wishes he could take that worthless blowjob back.

 


End file.
